Shingeki no Horror
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Like horror? Well this is the story for you! From ghosts to lost episodes, werewolves to murderers, this is a collection of horror oneshots that center on the characters from the hit anime, Attack on Titan! So sit back, hug your grandmothers, and enter a world where terror is the only inhabitant...
1. Primal Hunger

**Ah, Halloween. It's a special type of holiday. It doesn't focus on anything cheerful, like Christmas or Easter. It doesn't keep us up all night, eager for presents. It doesn't give us a feast to devour (unless you count the candy). No... Halloween is something different entirely. Something that brings out the darkest side of us. We hide it in our costumes, but how long can someone hold in their primal desires when they need to be set free?**

**Reiner Braun would be asking himself that very soon...**

**...**

Reiner groaned as he heard the doorbell ring. Grumbling things to himself, he paused the horror film he was watching, and stood up. The large blonde trudged to the front door, grabbing the large bowl of chocolate bars. He threw open the door, and glanced down at the young children in front of him. There were two, a boy dressed as Batman and a girl dressed as Tinker Bell. An old woman, probably their grandmother, was standing on the lawn, smiling at the two kids. Reiner sighed, and grabbed a handful of candy and dumped it in their jack o lantern buckets.

"Cute costumes." He murmured, before closing the door. He heard the children giggling on the other side, before running off towards their grandmother. Reiner shook his head, and walked back towards the living room, hoping to continue his film.

The teenager plopped down on his smooth leather couch, and reached for the remote. He felt around for a moment, but couldn't find the remote. Glancing to his side, he saw that it was missing. Reiner sighed, and checked around on the floor. Nothing was there. Narrowing his eyes, Reiner got down on his hands and knees, and peeked under the couch. He gritted his teeth when he saw that it wasn't there either. He stood back up, and continued to glance around. His eyes finally settled on the remote, which laid on the coffee table. Sighing, Reiner grabbed it, and played the movie.

Reiner chuckled darkly as he watched another hapless victim of the crazed movie killer get sliced apart in front of the girl he had just had sex with. Then, his cellphone rang. Reiner let it ring for a few seconds, letting Michael Myers' chilling theme song play through the device. Finally, he reluctantly paused the movie again, and reached for his phone.

He slid his thumb across the screen, and put the phone on speaker like he always did. "Hello?" He answered.

_"What's your favorite scary movie?" _A creepy voice asked. Reiner rolled his eyes.

"Bertholt," he growled. "You should learn by now that I will never fall for your tricks." A silence followed.

"Damn it." The person on the other line murmured. Reiner chuckled softly at his friend's disappointment. The person sighed. "Dude, where are you? Christa's having a Halloween party, remember? Everyone will be there!" Reiner sighed.

"I can't go, Bertholt." Reiner growled. "My parents went out tonight and insisted that I 'guard the house.' I'm stuck here for the night." Bertholt sighed in frustration on the other line.

"Well, what they don't know can't hurt them, right?" He inquired. He chuckled, before continuing. "Listen, I don't have my car on me, but it is only about a mile's walk to your place. When are your parents coming home?" Reiner thought for a moment.

"Knowing them, they won't be back until tomorrow morning." He told Bertholt. He heard Bertholt let out a cry of victory.

"Then we have plenty of time." He said. "Hooray for drunk parents, right?" Reiner chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how they made you."

"Shut up..."

...

Reiner sighed as he finished putting on his costume. It wasn't anything flashy, just an ordinary wolfman costume. The costume had brown grey fur, with a torn plaid shirt and ripped jeans. Reiner glanced at himself in the mirror, before placing on his mask. It was rather... grotesque. It was grey, like the rest of the costume. It had eye holes that were for some reason, covered with a thin red material. It had large fangs that rose above its curled lips. They overlapped, making the costume seem more frightening than it truly was.

Reiner stared at himself, and felt a small shiver running up his back. Shaking his head, he turned to leave, glancing at his reflection one last time. As he entered the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Reiner quickly answered it, and saw Bertholt standing there, dressed as a freaking scarecrow. Reiner chuckled at the sight of his friend, who narrowed his eyes.

"Wizard of Oz is a great movie, alright!" He defended himself. Reiner shook his head, and stepped outside. The two stood there for a moment, before beginning the trek back to Christa's house. Reiner glanced up, and saw that the sky was an unusual reddish violet. Thick and eerie clouds covered parts of the sky, including the full moon. Reiner heard his stomach growl, and he gently took hold of it. He glanced at Bertholt, who was staring at the road ahead of them.

A dog bark was heard in the distance, and Reiner sharply turned his head towards its direction. He narrowed his eyes. Bertholt noticed this, and turned to face Reiner. "What's up?" He asked. Reiner just shook his head.

"Damn mutts." He growled. Bertholt felt a little uncomfortable, but sighed. He shook his head, and continued. Reiner soon followed.

After a few minutes of silence, Bertholt stopped. Reiner glanced at him, confused. Bertholt looked at his friend, before telling him, "I know a shortcut, but I didn't go that way alone because it's pretty creepy. But I think we can go through it." Reiner nodded, trying to ignore his hungry stomach, which continued growling. Bertholt glanced at Reiner's stomach, and tilted his head. "Do you think you can last until we get to the party? There will be plenty of snacks, I promise." Reiner nodded, and the two continued on.

They had reached the shortcut, a path through the woods that cut their journey by about five minutes. The two glanced at one another, before continuing towards their destination.

Reiner wasn't scared of much, but the woods were one of the few things he found creepy. He shivered, and his stomach growled more. He glanced up, and noticed the full moon peaking through the clouds. He began to grow a little more nervous, and continued his walk with Bertholt. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, and something white flew right into Reiner's face. He let out a yelp, and struggled against the thing. He grabbed hold of it, and wrenched it away from his face. He glanced at it, and narrowed his eyes as Bertholt chuckled.

"A fucking newspaper." He muttered. He glanced back at it, and saw that it was from 1994. Something about cannibalistic killers. He heard his stomach growl, and he tossed the newspaper away. He turned to Bertholt, and gestured his head down the path. "Let's just hurry this up and get to the stupid party." He hissed. Bertholt nodded, and they continued on their way.

By the time the house was in view, Reiner was practically starving. His mouth began to water as he stared at the house. He ran towards it, but Bertholt held him back. The brunette chuckled. "Easy, Reiner." He said. "Just be paitent. We'll get you the food soon enough." Reiner tore off his mask, and glared at Bertholt. His eyes were feral, and his large canines were sticking out.

"I can't fucking hold back, Bertholt!" He snarled. Bertholt sighed. This was what he hated about his job. The part where he had to let Reiner go free and devour his prey. Finally, he nodded, and let go of Reiner. Reiner grinned, and entered the house.

Those screams were always what Bertholt feared would come back to haunt him.

**Crappy? Yes. Rushed? Yes. But I promise that the others will get better. Anyways, hope you guys will stay for more. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Calling card...)**


	2. Drowning

**There are those moments in life where we go through depression. Don't deny it. We all go through depression. But what do we do with it? Do we pick ourselves back up, or allow it to drag us down? And what is the source of this depression? Perhaps it is the past, something that holds us down as we drown in regret. But what is it that has us so empty that we literally fight to keep ourselves from drowning?**

**Levi was about to figure that out...**

**...**

At first glance, one would not think anything was wrong with Captain Levi. He was rather well known for his dark and brewing nature, and people knew better than to say otherwise. But upon further inspection, one would notice how Levi seemed to change. He walked with a hunch, and had his hands clenched tightly into fists. He looked like a mess, with wrinkled clothing and sleepy eyes. He had a small trail of mucus hanging out of his nostrils, as well as tears threatening to leak from his bloodshot eyes. He appeared to limp slightly, which caused people to worry about their captain. He also seemed to be more on edge, as if he were constantly being watched.

Of course, he immediately denied everything when asked if he was hurt. He would simply scoff, and send the unlucky fellow off to clean the bathrooms. Thus, people tended to stay away from him.

But one night, as the soldier finished his cleaning duty, he started to walk back towards his room. Tired due to a long day of work, he hardly noticed the crying he heard when he passed the captain's room. But, as the crying turned to broken sobs, the soldier stopped. He slowly turned around, and creeped his way over to the captain's door. The soldier softly pressed his ear against the door, listening.

What he heard was nothing what he expected. Nothing. He didn't hear anything. Confused, the soldier slowly backed away from the door, and stared at it blankly. Gulping, the soldier raised his fist, and knocked once.

No one answered.

"C-Captain?" The soldier stammered. No one answered. The soldier sighed, and shook his head. Muttering things to himself, the soldier walked back to his own room, not noticing the small voice cry out.

"Help."

...

Levi stared at his door, hearing the soldier's footsteps leaving. Levi let out a small cry of help, but the soldier was gone. Levi whimpered, and wrapped his arms around himself. The captain wore no clothing, revealing that he had lost a large amount of muscle and weight. He heard someone call out his name, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the thing that stood just a few feet from him. He could feel it staring at him, and he could tell it was wanting him to glance up.

Could it even be called an "it"? After all, she was the woman he secretly had feelings for. But this wasn't her. No, it was something else entirely. Levi felt it lean in close, its breath caressing his face. Levi flinched, and buried his face in his arms. It was disgusting, smelling like death itself.

Perhaps it was death itself.

The thing continued to stare at him, before reaching for him. Levi felt its clammy hand touch his cheek, and his breathing became frantic. The thing rubbed his cheek for a few seconds, before raking its claws across his face. Levi clenched his teeth, but didn't dare to cry out.

_"Levi..."_

Levi gulped, and resisted the urge to glance up. He shook his head, and edged away.

_"Don't you care about me?"_

Her voice. It was _her _voice that was speaking to him! Levi felt the sudden urge to look up. He bit his lip, and forced his head to remain down. No. He couldn't look up. He couldn't!

_"Don't you love me?"_

Her heavenly voice echoed through his ears.

"Yes." He muttered. "I do love you."

_"Then why won't you look at me?"_

He couldn't bring himself to come up with an answer. But then he felt a hand left up his chin. Levi continued to keep his eyes shut.

_"Look at me, Levi."_

And he did.

Her face. That was the first thing he saw. Her beautiful face smiling softly at him. Like him, she wore no clothing, and her body shone with a spiritual glow. Levi smiled softly, and he reached for her. She grabbed hold of his hand, and led him off the bed. She stopped at the middle of the room, the smile never leaving her face. Levi reached for her again.

Her hand suddenly shot out, gripping tightly on his wrist. His eyes widened, and he glanced at her.

The look on her face was one of pure evil.

...

The next day Captain Levi was found dead in his room. At first, everyone was shocked. But from the looks of it, he had died naturally in his sleep. It was going to be sad, but they would make sure that they would fight stronger in his memory.

However, Hanji noticed something when she studied his body. There were no signs of anything that killed him naturally. That was when she noticed something that sent her in a state of fear.

Levi had died of drowning.

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Watching

**It's nearing midnight, and your parents have still not returned from their date. You start to feel uncomfortable, but you push it aside as you try to distract yourself by watching some cartoons. But that feeling won't go away. The feeling that you get on the back of your neck when someone is watching you. You turn around, but no one is there. Your heart races, but you try your best to slow it down. It must have been nothing. Just your imagination, right?**

**Sasha had no idea how wrong she was...**

**...**

Sasha glanced at her wrist watch, and sighed. 11:30, and still no sign of her parents returning home. She reached for her phone, and opened her contacts. She bit the inside of her lip, and selected her mother's number. She held the phone up to her ear, and waited.

Ten rings later, her mother's voicemail spoke. Sasha growled in frustration, and tossed the phone on the couch. Sighing, she reached for the remote, and switched on the TV. She turned the volume up as she watched the marathon of Big Bang Theory, and began to chuckle as Sheldon once again tried to force his "wisdom" onto others. She heard her stomach growl, and the brunette stood up. She began to walk towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to satisfy her hunger.

When she entered the kitchen, Sasha opened the fridge, and pulled out sandwich materials. Humming a tune to herself, she carried the supplies to the counter, and reached for a butter knife. She grabbed the bread, and proceeded to make her sandwich. She chuckled again as she heard Leonard once again argue with Sheldon on the TV. But then, she heard the channel being switched. Raising an eyebrow, Sasha stopped her work, and glanced towards the direction of the living room.

Sasha felt her heart quicken, but she shook her head. She continued to make her sandwich, and when she was done she placed it on a plate. Singing "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson to herself, the girl sat back down on the couch, and looked at the TV. She immediately blushed bright red, and reached for the remote.

Porn was playing on the TV, the volume at mute. What the heck? She didn't even know they had porn! Shaking her head, Sasha changed the channel, switching it back to Big Bang Theory. Sasha forced herself to settle in, and she bit into her sandwich, savoring the taste.

But then, she felt something. She felt a sudden warmth ride up the back of her neck, and she instantly glanced behind her. She saw nothing. Sasha gulped, and turned her attention back to her sandwich and the TV. But that feeling wouldn't go away, and Sasha would find herself looking behind her more than once.

Sasha glanced at her watch again. It read 12:01. Sasha sighed, and reached for her phone. She called her mother again, and received a voicemail. Sasha bit her lip, and waited for the message beep to sound off. When it did, Sasha took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Hey Mom," she said. "It's getting really late, and I was wondering when you and Dad will be coming home. Alright, bye. I love you guys." She ended the call, and glanced back at the TV. She tilted her head when she realized it was mute again. Sasha felt her mouth go dry, and her body began to tremble. How did she not notice that? What had just happened. Sasha reached for the remote, but saw that it wasn't there. Sasha heard herself gasp, and she backed away. She then shook her head, and slapped herself.

'Calm down, Sasha.' She thought. 'You're just overreacting. There is nothing to be afraid of!' She shrugged. 'It's probably under the couch or something.' Sasha was satisfied with this answer, and she got down on her hands and knees. She peeked under the couch, and froze.

Through the inch that was above the floor, Sasha saw a pair of black boots standing on the other side of the couch, unmoving. Sasha was paralyzed in fear, and began to whimper softly. The boots stood there for a few moments longer, before something dropped in front of them. A VHS tape. The boots stood there for another minute, before walking away. Sasha heard the front door open, and slam shut.

Just then Sasha's phone rang, causing her to cry out in surprise. She reached for her phone, and answered it. "H-hello?" She whimpered.

"Sasha, are you OK?" A voice asked. Sasha sighed in relief when she realized it was her mother.

"C-can you please come home?" Sasha stammered, still frightened. Her mother paused for a moment.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "Are you hurt?" Sasha glanced to her side, and froze. There was someone watching her through the window. The figure stared at her for a few seconds, before walking away. Sasha turned back to her phone.

"Just please come home!" She cried. "Hurry! I'm calling 911 after you hang up!"

"OK, Honey! Just hold on!"

Sasha sighed as her mother hung up. Immediately she dialed 911. She stated her call, and hung up. On the order of the police, she locked her doors and windows. Finally, after she was sure she was safe, she glanced down at the tape laying at her feet. She picked it up, and read the label.

"For you." It read.

...

A few days after the incident, Sasha decided to view the tape. And what she saw shocked her.

Footage. Footage of her! Footage of her doing homework, talking to her friends, taking a shower, sleeping! And what scared her most was at the end. There was a man, wearing a potato sack on his head. He seemed to be chuckled, and he pointed at the camera recording him.

"I'm watching you, Sasha." He said in a raspy voice. "Always watching."

Then the tape ended.

**I based this off of the idea of having a creepy stalker. Not someone wanting to kill you, but someone who just likes having wet dreams about you or something like that. I also loosely based this off of personal experience. One night, my mother was gone for twelve hours, from 6:30 pm to 6:30 am. I got no sleep that night because I felt like I was being constantly watched.**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Armin's Nightmare

**Everyone has there favorite show. Something that they obsess over. To us, it's our world! And there can't possibly be anything wrong in such a perfect world, right? We love it, but do we know the actual darkness that lies within the world?**

**Two siblings had no idea what sort of darkness lurked within the things they loved...**

**...**

I remember it like it was yesterday. Sometime during late 2013, my little sister, Dani, and I really got into anime. We watched everything that caught out eyes. Black Butler, Sword Art Online, Fate/Zero, Blue Exorcist, Samurai Champloo (More on my side for that one), and our personal favorite: Attack on Titan. We never seen anything like it before! The intensity, the mood, soundtrack, visuals, everything was perfect! People claimed it was overrated, but Dani and I shrugged it off. We loved Attack on Titan, and that's all that mattered.

I remember one night we were looking through Netflix. We didn't usually go on there during that time, considering that it hardly ever worked. But our mother was out with some friends that night, and probably wouldn't be back until after we went to bed. The dogs were fast asleep (which was quite unusual during that time), so Dani and I turned on the PS3 and selected Netflix. We selected our shared profile, and went to our favorites. At first we simply watched some Sword Art Online. We ended out SAO streak with episode seven, where Kirito first met Lisbeth.

Eventually, after watching a bit of Animal Planet's Tanked, we decided to watch some good old Attack on Titan. We scrolled through the list of episodes, trying to decide on which episode to watch.

Dani noticed it first.

"Bro," she said. "Look!" She pointed her finger, and I pressed the down button.

There was another episode on the list. It didn't come with a description, and it was simply titled "Lost Episode." Now we have heard of the special episode starring that girl who spoke to a titan, so we naturally assumed it was that.

We pressed play, and waited for the episode to start.

It didn't have a little intro monologue like most other episodes had. It just skipped right to the theme song. Dani and I nearly cheered when the first theme started playing, and we eagerly prepared ourselves to sing along. (No matter how horrible we were.)

But we noticed something odd. Everything seemed almost normal, except for one thing: the characters were missing. No 104th squad standing on a deserted battlefield, not soldiers zipping through Trost full speed. Just the background. Dani and I thought this was a little strange, but we decided to keep singing.

Then the title appeared, but it was labeled "Armin's Nightmare." Armin's Nightmare? What the fuck was Armin's Nightmare. Dani and I glanced at one another, and shrugged. Then the episode started.

It started out with Levi talking with Erwin. They both had stressed expressions, and seemed rather tense with each other. Levi was going on about how they captured the murderer, and he was ready for questioning. This peaked out interest. Murderer, eh? It sounded exciting. Erwin was shaking his head, stating that he couldn't believe that this would happen. We didn't know what he was talking about, but we assumed he was talking about the murder. Erwin then stood up, and ordered Levi to go question the killer. Dani and I looked at each other again, confused, but intrigued. Before he left, Levi pocketed a small revolver.

Levi walked all the way down into the cells, and opened one, revealing the killer. Dani and I both scratched our heads. The killer was Armin! Levi entered the cell, and leaned against the wall, seeming to not care about anything.

"Why'd you do it?" Levi asked Armin. Armin glanced up, confused.

"They're dead?" He choked out. Levi didn't say anything at first. He pulled out a file, and opened it. He began listing names, which we soon realized were the names of those still alive that came from the 104th squad. Levi finished his list, and glanced up.

"Those are the people you killed." He growled.

Dani and I were both in shock. Armin killed his friends?! Impossible! The camera then zoomed in on Armin's face, and we entered some sort of flashback. But judging by the blurred background, it was probably better to say hallucination. Armin was standing in the middle of the street, blood soaking the ground. Armin looked terrified, and he slowly made his way down the street. It showed a shot of Armin's face from a side angle, and he was right by the window. We paused, and looked closely.

Christa was on the other side, but her face was decaying. She was dead...

But Armin continued walking when we continued to watch. We quickly saw more dead remains of people, which we assumed were Armin's friends.

Armin continued until he reached a field. There he stopped, and we saw a crouching figure. Due to the brown hair and ponytail, we immediately knew this was Sasha we were looking at. But she was... crying. Armin took a step closer, and suddenly Sasha turned around, and we yelped in surprise.

Sasha's eyes had been brutally gouged out. She stared at Armin for about a minute, camera never leaving her face. Then she pointed at Armin, and let out the most blood curdling scream I've ever heard.

The episode cut back to Armin in the cell, staring blankly at Levi. Levi simply sighed, and walked towards Armin. He then reached for his revolver, and handed it to Armin.

Armin stared at it for a moment, before putting the barrel in his mouth. Then he pulled the trigger, and the episode ended.


	5. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**It's that time of year again. The time where all of us can put aside our differences and become one with the holidays. The time where children laugh and play in the snow. The time where even the hardest of hearts could soften. The time filled with wonder. That's right. It's Christmas time. During this time our children dream about a big jolly man in a red suit delivering toys to them all. But... Do they really want these toys? Would they be willing to sacrifice their hope and love just to see what the big red man has brought them? And would these "gifts" be worth it?**

**Christa was soon to find out...**

**...**

Christa sat up in her bed, eyes glued to her alarm clock, which lazily switched its red numbers from 11:59 to 12:00. Christa smiled gently, and glanced out her window. Seeing nothing but the midnight sky, the petite blonde slowly placed her bare feet on the carpet. She approached the window, sliding it open. What she saw amazed her. Clouds softly covered the black sky like a large blanket. The moon barely peaked itself out of the layers of water vapor, casting light onto the ground. Big snowflakes danced like delicate women to the ground, which was beginning to turn white from the thin layer of snow. While this made Christa smile, what the girl really wanted to see could not be found.

It might have been silly for most twelve year old's to still believe in Santa, but for Christa it wasn't. She still believed, despite what everyone told her. "Santa will come," she'd say. And she made it her mission to catch the big bowl of jolly jelly in the act. But last year she fell asleep before she could see him.

Christa bit her lip, and carefully observed the night sky. She searched for any sort of sign of Santa, eagerly waiting to see him. They said he always came at midnight, right? Christa shifted her eyes towards her alarm clock, which now read 12:03. Christa sighed, and shook her head. She was so sure she could see him this year! Christa felt tears form in her eyes. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe Santa was just a kids story... Sadly and slowly, Christa crawled back into bed, trying to get sleep.

...

Christa's eyes burst open when she heard it. Something was downstairs, pacing around. Something heavy. Christa's first reaction was a smile. Santa WAS real! He had to be! Christa slowly crept out of bed and slipped on her house shoes. She then tiptoed towards her door, and opened it. Her door creaked as it opened, and the young girl froze. She held her breath, afraid she was going to scare off Santa. The noise downstairs stopped as well, and time seemed to be frozen. Finally, the footsteps were heard again, and Christa slowly exhaled. But then her eyes widened, realizing the footsteps were coming upstairs. Panicking, thew petite blonde ran towards her bed, forgetting to close the door.

She crawled under her covers, and closed her eyes, trying to look asleep. She wondered if Santa would give kids coal if he caught them spying on him. she heard the heavy footsteps reach the hallway, and then they went off in another direction. Christa waited silently, wondering what Santa was doing. She then heard a small noise. Two small noises, actually. A muffled voice and a soft thump. It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps again. The heavy boots stopped in front of her room, and she heard it. Barely, but she heard it.

"Ho ho ho!"

"Santa!" Christa hissed to herself excitedly. She slowly peeked out from under her blankets, just in time to see a large figure vanish down the stairs. Christa bit her lip. It was now or never. She bolted out of her bed and through her open door as quick as a flash.

Christa slowed down as she walked down the stairs. She heard the big bearded man walking towards the direction of the Christmas tree. Christa slowly entered the den, and gasped.

Santa was standing there, smiling sweetly at her. He had a large belly, neatly tucked into his red ruit with white trim. He had his famous hat, and his famous beard, which actually reached down a bit past his belly. His eyes twinkled with merry mischief, causing Christa to slowly smile. However, she noticed that his white mittens were actually red and white. However, Santa's jolly chuckle drew her gaze back to his face. Santa stood up, causing Christa to realize he was kneeling. In fact, Santa's height barely peaked past seven feet. Santa then sat down on the recliner, eyes never leaving Christa's. Christa still stood there, and Santa gently smiled. He patted his knee softly.

"Come sit with a tired old man, little one." He said. His voice was deep, but friendly. Christa grinned, and eagerly crawled up onto her childhood hero's lap. Santa chuckled, and glanced down at the girl. "And what is your name, little one?"

"Christa Lenz." She said, staring happily into Santa's eyes. Santa smiled once more, and reached towards the plate of cookies that laid on a small table. He glanced at the cookie, inspecting it. Finally, he swallowed the whole entire thing in one bite. A few cookie crumbs scattered throughout the big man's snowy white beard, but he paid no attention to them. Instead he offered a cookie to Christa, who hesitated. She glanced up, and upon seeing Santa's gentle face she took the cookie from his hand.

After she was done, Santa gently set her down. He then reached into his sack, and began placing the presents around the tree. He turned to Christa, and chuckled. "Don't you open these presents until tomorrow, alright?" He told her. Christa nodded, but noticed something.

"Santa," she said. "I don't see that bike I wanted." Santa looked at her, and for a moment Christa could have sworn his eyes turned as dark as coal. However, the twinkle returned within them, and he nodded towards the stairs.

"Go have a look in your parents' room." He informed her. Christa nodded, and began to ascend the stairs when Santa called out to her. Christa turned around, staring at him curiously. Santa stared right at her, and Christa felt chills ride up her spine. Santa then spoke.

"Do you believe in the boogeyman?" He asked. Christa was taken by surprise by the odd question. However, she recovered and shook her head no.

Santa continued to stare at her, before nodding his head slowly. "Interesting." he murmured. Then he began to climb up the chimney.

After he disappeared up the chimney, Christa stood by herself in the living room. She pondered Santa's question. What did he mean? Sighing, Christa shook her head. Then she remembered her bike, and swiftly rushed up the stairs. She ran down the hall until she reached her parent's room. She held her breath, and slowly turned the knob. She opened the door inch by inch, not wanting to disturb the adults inside. Finally, she opened the door, and saw it. Right there, was her bike. A green bike with a symbol of wings on them. Christa grinned, and grabbed the bike. She hauled it out of her parent's room and into hers. She then crawled back into bed, and fell asleep.

...

The next morning Christa woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell her parent's about Santa coming over last night. She bolted once again out of her room and into her parent's, swinging the door open. But what she saw horrified her.

Her parents laid next to each other, wide eyes unmoving. Their stomachs had been torn open, organs hanging out on display. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"M-Mom? D-D-Dad?" She whispered hoarsely. Then her eyes caught something. Something was written on the wall. In blood. Christa read the message, and screamed.

MERRY CHRISTMAS CHRISTA!


End file.
